User blog:Element02/Distaste of Platinum
So...weird as it might sound, I seriously dislike Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. It's weird because I got the games after I beat White Verison...and it's probably a good thing that I did, because otherwise, I might have given up on Pokemon altogether. I dunno, it's strange because out of all the Pokemon games, I live the Pokemon characters involved (because Infernape is awesome), and even the Legendaries are decent...but really, it's the gameplay itself that seems lacking to me. I hate it that the game lacks directive...because, when you have an objective, they give you this vague explination of what you must do. Then, when you go an do it, they say nothing about what you're supposed to do next, then nextthing you know you're stuck because one town has a blackout, you can't sail there on your own...you don't have 8 badges or the lague championship so you cannot set sail to those grey areas you have not been to yet. Team Galactic has not shown up anywhere, and now you're merely grinding and catching pokemon because there is nothing else you can think to do. Now, maybe some you never had this problem...but I did. There is nothing to remind you of your objective, and, if you set the game down for a few months (as busy adults like myself are bound to do), then even with the journal (which is annoying as fuck to flip through) tells you nothing about what happened the last time you played the game, you cannot call the Professor to have him remind you what is going on and what you must do...so you can see where the gameplay can become rather exhausting and get frustrating as well as a little boring. I have been playing my file for over 25 hours already and I have yet to get the 8th badge and have yet to figure out how to get to the town with the blackout because I have yet to find any sort of powerplant other than the wind place, but that place was saved a long while ago. So yeah...I think this is the only Pokemon game that I have ever NEEDED a Guide for (because I ave used Guides before, but only when looking for special items I may have missed the first playthrough)...and it really makes me mad. But yeah...other than that, my only other complaints about the game is how long saving takes, and just a bit about the Legendaries. My complaint on the saving is just that it takes too long. The game saves fine until you catch a Pokemon, and then you might as well just save because it's going to take 5 minutes just to record this new amount of progress. Same with changing Pokemon moves or adding a new Pokwmon to your party...takes freakin' forever. Lastly, I really like Pokemon history...Ruby astounded me with the Gods of the Earth, Air, and Ocean---but when you get into the Gods of Space & Time, THEN get into a mix that involves the ONE God of Pokemon and then it's fallen child (Giratina) a.k.a the Pokemon DEVIL, that's when it gets to be too much for me...too much religion and not enough stuff to make it really interesting. I dunno...I'm just not a huge fan of religion in video-games unless it's something your fighting against. I am not too find of there being something that profound in Pokemon merely because it was thrown in there and I dont feel like people truly appreciate it, and therefore, it just comes off as an element that was un-needed in the game. I feel like the more games they make, the deeper they try to make the Legendaries, and honestly, I feel like they make too many Legendaries to even keep count of. First 2 generations made it really simple...we had 5 Legendaries (with the exception of second gen which technically had 6). Then you get into these newer generations like Diamond+ and we have Deoxys, Griatina, Arceus, Palkia, Dialga (that's already 5), the 3 ancients that rule over humans (8)...and the same thing happens later on. In Black/White we have the 3 Legendary Horse-things, Kaledo (dunno his damn name), Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem (7), then the 3 legendary elements (10) and if you add in Victini then you have 11 Legendaries in a Single series...ELEVEN!!! That's just too damn much. I'm scared to think how many X&Y will have. Am I the only one that does not like the Diamond and Pearl Generations? Am I seriously the only one here who thinks that Pokemon is becoming much too complicated? Let me know in the comments below. Category:Blog posts